pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Trading Card Game
Not to be confused with the GameBoy Color video game of the same name. is a collectible card game that is based on the Pokémon series. It was first published by Media Factory in October 1996 in Japan and has been published by Wizards of the Coast since December 1998. Nintendo took over the publishing of the card games since June 2003. The playing card game became internationally popular and is holding tournaments around the world where fans can battle against different challengers from different countries. Also, they can play against each other online and even a video game has been based on the playing card game series. Gameplay Each player has a deck that contains 60 cards. First shuffle your deck and draw 7 cards at the top of your deck. Look to see if you have a basic Pokémon in your hand, if you're not then you must shuffle your deck again and draw 7 cards. Then you must place one Pokémon card as an active one face-down at the zone: "Active Pokémon" and then you must place 5 more active Pokémon on your bench. Place 6 cards that are being to be prize cards. Prize cards are picked up randomly and must be placed face-down at their respective zone. To start the battle, flip a coin with your opponent to decide who will start first. Then reveal your face-down active Pokémon card and begin the battle. Three Ways Win #If the player can't draw a card from the start of their turn. #If you win all of your six prize cards. #If you knock all of your opponents active Pokémon. Pokémon Arena Zones As both players are dueling with each other, they must place the card in zones. There are 5 different kind of zones containing: Deck – where you must place your deck, as already stated there must be one 60 cards in the deck, Active Pokémon – the Pokémon you are using against your opponent, Bench – A zone where you can place 5 cards that can be your back-up, Discard Pile – Where you place cards that are out of play which can be Pokémons, Energy or Trainer cards and Prize Cards – 6 random cards player by both challengers. ; Deck : Both players deck exist out of 60 cards, not less or more. The deck must be placed upside down at the left on the field. The opponent or you cannot look at each others cards and can predict their movements. You must shuffle your deck first before you start drawing your cards. ; Active Pokémon : Each player must start with one active Pokémon. If you draw only trainer or energy cards, then you must shuffle your deck and redraw again. You and you opponent must always have one active Pokémon as in the field and in the bench. If you opponent doesn't have no Pokémon in play anymore, then you will win the game. ; Bench : At the bottom of the zone: "Active Pokémon" there is a zone named: "Bench" which each player may have up to 5 Pokémon, Trainer, Energy cards after each turn. If your active Pokémon has lost the battle, then you can pick up another active Pokémon that you have on the bench. Same counts for Active Pokémon, if you have no Pokémon in play then your opponent will win the game, same counts backwards. ; Discard Pile : Each player has their own discard pile. The discard pile is meant for cards that are out of play which means if a Pokémon is knock out they are out of play and they are being placed in the discard pile which also includes energy cards that where attached to the Pokémon. This can also be undone if there is a card that keeps preventing the Pokémon to get fainted. ; Prize Cards : Prize Cards are 6 face down cards that got set by both parties which they take them from their deck at the start of the game. Each player has their own prize cards and has been chosen randomly which both players doesn't know which card they have placed there. Prize Cards are more countdown to a battle. Each time when you knocked out a Pokémon then you can take one prize card and place it to your hand which you also can play it on the field. If you take the final prize card you win the challenge. Types of Cards There are three types of cards: "Pokémon", "Trainer", and "Energy" cards. These three are used in the Pokémon Trading Card Game to trade or to challenge your opponent. Pokémon Cards Pokémon cards are the important cards of the game, but are useless to attack if there are no energy cards attacked. You start with basic Pokémon cards and there are cards containing: "Stage 1" and "Stage 2" which means a certain Pokémon can evolve. There are important parts at a Pokémon card, such as: HP or Ability. ; Pokémon Type : It contains the type of the Pokémon which can be one of the 10 energy cards. The eleven types are: Grass, Fire, Water, Lightning, Psychic, Fighting, Darkness, Metal Colorless, Dragon and Fairy. ; Heal Points (HP) : Those are the Pokémon energy of battling. If they are attack with the points of the Pokémon attack, they will lose some Heal Points. If they got attacked and lost all of their Heal Points then the Pokémon is knock-out and must be removed from play. ; Stage : Some Pokémon that contains "basic" got evolution forms. If there is a Pokémon with Stage 1 or Stage 2, then it means that it is the evolved type of Pokémon. But only if the Pokémon in the picture of the evolved Pokémon can be evolved. Trainer Cards Energy Cards Energy Cards can be attached to Pokémon so that the Pokémon can use its attacks. (you may only attach 1 energy card to 1 Pokémon per turn) Videos File:Pokemon Trading Card Game -- 3DS Virtual Console Trailer TCG Series Original series :*Base Set :*Jungle :*Fossil :*Base Set 2 :*Team Rocket :*Gym Heroes :*Gym Challenge Neo Series :*Neo Genesis :*Neo Discovery :*Neo Revelation :*Neo Destiny E-series :*Expedition :*Aquapolis :*Skyridge Ex series :*EX Ruby and Sapphire :*EX Sandstorm :*EX Dragon :*EX Hidden Legends :*EX Firered and Leafgreen :*EX Team Rocket Returns :*EX Deoxys :*EX Emerald :*EX Unseen Forces :*EX Delta Species :*EX Legend Maker :*EX Holon Phantoms :*EX Crystal Guardians :*EX Dragon Frontiers :*EX Power Keepers Diamond and Pearl series :*Diamond and Pearl :*Mysterious Treasures :*Secret Wonders :*Great Encounters :*Majestic Dawn :*Legends Awakend :*Stormfront Platinum Series :*Platinum Base Set :*Rising Rivals :*Supreme Victors :*Arceus HGSS Series :*HGSS Base Set :*HGSS Unleashed :*HGSS Undaunted :*HGSS Triumphant :*Call of Legends Black and White series :*Black and White Base set :*Noble Victories :*Emerging powers :*Next Destinies :*Dark Explorers :*Dragons Exalted :*Boundaries Crossed :*Team Plasma Storm :*Team Plasma Freeze :*Team Plasma Blast :*Legendary Treasures XY series :*XY :*Flashfire :*Furious Fists :*Phantom Forces :*Primal Clash Category:Miscellaneous Category:Pokémon TCG Category:Games